Dr Stupid's Very Good Questions
by Frostypie901
Summary: Dr. Stupid is going to answer several of the Very Good Questions about the mysteries of life!
1. The First Very Good Question

"Now it's time for, 'Ask Dr. Stupid'," the announcer begane, "with your host, Dr. Stupid."

"Why, Hello!" Dr. Stupid greeted the camera with a stupid grin, laying down on a 'Bed of Knives'.

"Today we have a question from Bob Yakskins of Zanseville, Ohio, and he asks,

'Dear Dr. Stupid,

Why are stupid cartoon shows from today more popular than Ren and Stimpy and other great '90's shows?'"

"Why that's a _very _good question, Bob! I better put on my patented Stuponitron Helmet!"

Dr. Stupid put on a head gag, making it look like he got shot through the head with an arrow. Soon, another arrow shot at him and replaced the fake gag one, and it had a note attached.

"Well, you're awnser's simple, really," he said, grasping the note.

"This is because... Cable brainwashes you! It makes you _like _sucky shows and give them ratings! To avoid this, get Netflix instead of cable! It's less expensive, I think, and it has Ren and Stimpy on it!"

"Thank you, Dr. Stupid. Join us again for 'Ask Dr. Stupid.'"


	2. A Question as Good as Alien Steak

"Now it's time for, 'Ask Dr. Stupid'," the announcer began, "with your host, Dr. Stupid."

"Why, Hello!" Dr. Stupid greeted the camera with a stupid grin, skydiving.

"Today we have a question from Kobwelg Quop of New York City, New York, and she asks,

'Dear Dr. Stupid,

Why doesn't the New York City Zoo have the characters from Madagascar in it?"

"Why that's a _very _good question, ! I better put on my patented Stuponitron Helmet!"

Dr. Stupid put on a cow hat, its utter like a mask over Stimpy's face.

"Well, you're awnser's simple, really," he said, drooling to make it look like the cow was being milked.

"This is because... The aliens came! And they abducted the movie stars to see what planet they came from! Don't you know that all famous people are aliens?

"Thank you, Dr. Stupid. Join us again for 'Ask Dr. Stupid,'" he said, as a UFO caught Dr. Stupid, he got in, and drove it into the sun.


	3. THE TURD QUESTION See what I did there

"Now it's time for, 'Ask Dr. Stupid'," the announcer began, "with your host, Dr. Stupid."

"Why, Hello!" Dr. Stupid greeted the camera with a stupid grin, pouring milk into a box of "Sugar Sod Pops".

"Today we have a question from Plogreffity Kilbergzian of Knoxville, Tennessee and she asks,

'Dear Dr. Stupid,

Why do people at my school laugh at jokes that aren't funny, and why do they make innapropriate jokes?"

"Why that's a _very _good question, Plog- Ploger... Plo... What's your name! I better put on my patented Stuponitron Helmet!"

Dr. Stupid put on a Ski Mask. He then got shot in the forehead with a "POW!" gun. Instead of "POW!" being on the note, tiny scribbles were marked on it

"Well, you're awnser's simple, really," he said, eating the note.

"This is because... The government put microchips in their brain to see if they have the power to sabotage the elections by making people laugh at their retarted, unfunny jokes!"

"Thank you, Dr. Stupid. Join us again for 'Ask Dr. Stupid," the announcer said, Dr. Stupid pouring the Sugar Sod Pops into his mouth and burping.


	4. Dr Stupid is FINALLY back! About time!

"It's now time for 'Ask Dr. Stupid'," the announcer began, "With your host, Dr. Stupid."

Dr. Stupid threw a garbage bag off of his head. "Duh, Hello!"

The announcer continued, "Today's question is from Georgia Alpharetta of Georgia, Alpharetta. She asks, "Dear Dr. Stupid, why did my internet go out for 5 hours?"

Dr. Stupid had been eating an old banana peel that was almost completely black. "That's a very good question, Georgia!" His voice was muffled under the banana peel he still hadn't eaten. "I better put on my patented Stuponitron Helmet!"

He took the half-chewed banana peel and plopped it on his head. Suddenly, it became a black-and-yellow piece of paper, of which Dr. Stupid picked up and read.

"The answer's simple, really!" he said, putting it back into his mouth to eat again.

"Georgia, the reason your internet went out for 5 hours is...

Well, I'll have to tell you a story for this one: Thousands of years ago, when I was a child, an underground civilization of moles stole all of the world's bendy straws!

What does this have to do with your precious internet, you ask? Well, they began plotting for a few thousand years, and then they became hungry! So they used their bendy straws to drink the USA's electricity! The military shot 'em down, but all the electricity they drank was headed for all of the internet providers in the U.S.!

So, Georgia, because they needed that electricity to power your internet's flux capacitor, the internet was out of power for 5 hours!"

Dr. Stupid took in a deep breath, choking as he hadn't inhaled for the while he had been talking, and then flopped down onto his desk.

"Thank you, Dr. Stupid," the announcer said as paramedics dragged Dr. Stupid away, "Come back next time for Ask Dr. Stupid."

* * *

Heh heh... I kinda stole a joke from the R+S Christmas CD...


	5. He's gone AGAIN? Lazy sack of crap!

The narrator was on the camera, a black rectangle with Obama's face. "Hello, and welcome to 'Ask Dr. Stupid'. With your host, Dr. Stupid. Oh, I apologize, he couldn't be here today because I killed hi- I mean, he got a cold."

"Now today's question comes from Washington Georgia of Washington D.C., and he asks,

'Dear Dr. Stupid,

What does the narrator look like?'"

The narrator put a bag over his face with his 5-foot-limited-telekenises.

"Well, Washington, I shall inform you that I look so sexy it would turn you gay. I have a face made out of pure gold and it doesn't even melt when Dr. Stupid farts on me."

"Thank you, Narrator. Join us next time for 'Ask Dr. Stupid'."


End file.
